Until the Very End
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Legolas is battle weary and tired. He goes to seek out the last remaining member of the Fellowship so as to finally get rid of the pain. It was time to set sail for Valinor. Legolas and Gimli head off on their new journey, friends, until the very end. One Shot.


Hey everyone so this is just a little one shot I did about our favourite blond haired elf :D Enjoy!

* * *

"_it's time_" Legolas muttered to himself in his mother tongue, staring out from his balcony into the distant landscape of trees. Mirkwood. Just as he knew it many years ago, yet somehow the place had changed, not necessarily for the worse… but it could function without him now, almost as if he wasn't needed. Mirkwood needed no royalty. He had done well. Or maybe _Eryn Lasgalen_ should be its correct name now. The wood of greenleaves… how fitting. Yet no longer would it be populated by a certain Greenleaf. He came here one final time to bid his homeland farewell. The sea longing Legolas had felt, he had put off until now, for his job was not complete. Yet ever in the back of his mind a sad melody played, beckoning him over the seas… to his real home. Yet he would not do this alone. For once in his long life, Legolas felt lonesome. The hobbits had passed on now, and now it seems so had Aragorn. The fellowship was gone, dwindled away by sheer mortality. It is now that Legolas had a desire to not be elven, it simply hurt too much in the end. To stay and watch each friend (for that is what they had become) depart this world, it grew heavy on his heart. He settled the city of_Ithilien_and it now thrived. Of course the time of the elves was gone now, but still the city managed to remain active. Ithilien had no king, it didn't need one. Once again Legolas thought to himself… my job here is done, it's time.

With that final thought he mounted his horse, bow securely with him, just like old times, and galloped away from his old kingdom of Mirkwood. He did not look back, there was nothing there for him anymore. He had a new direction set in his mind. Aglarond. One member of the fellowship remained.

Days passed and his mind remained blank, for he dared not think. He merely kept up his pace until he reached his destination. The gates of Aglarond grew larger and Legolas noticed a familiar writing upon the gates. The same riddle as was on the gates of Moria. Legolas smiled, of course Gimli would give a tribute to the elves in the dwarven kingdom he was now lord of. Speak friend and enter. The thought of seeing Gimli again lightened his mood greatly and now he had no trouble in speaking the one word he could always use to describe the stubborn dwarf…

"_mellon" _The doors opened gracefully, and Legolas dismounted, leading the horse through the gates. Off to find a dwarf.

He wasn't hard to find, he was of course sat sharpening his axe, humming a tune in dwarvish, which Legolas could now understand, for Gimli and Legolas had shared many adventures after the destruction of the ring. Fangorn forest was among them and during that time, Legolas had demanded to learn dwarvish, in exchange for Sindarin. They had had nothing but time and Legolas simply stated that it was about time he learnt the language his best friend spoke as his mother tongue.

"_Mae Govannen, mellon nin" _ Legolas said simply, smiling at the dwarves reaction to hearing Sindarin, for it meant only one thing, Legolas has returned. The dwarf slowly lowered his axe, leaning on it, as if a walking stick.

"well it's about time, 10 years you have been gone, princeling. I was starting to worry." He appeared stern and disapproving, but the wise elf knew better.

"All the better to finally see me again, master dwarf" He chimed, and he saw the little man, now weary looking and much older, gradually smile.

"Ay, lad, that it is, a great pleasure indeed." With that he ran and collided with Legolas, who knelt and pulled the grey bearded friend into a hug. They then walked through the mines, into a room with no prying eyes or ears. They were alone.

"I know why you're here little elfling" The dwarf commented, his voice soft and serene.

"I know, it's time Gimli, the fellowship is broken, everyone has passed on to better worlds. Only we remain." Gimli to this solemn news just nodded, for he had also heard of Aragorn's death, and been to his grave, much like Legolas. Legolas moved to a chair and seated himself, and looked… impossibly tired. Silence befell the two, until Gimli decided to break it.

"I find it altogether sad, the lives of elves, The lives of men, dwarves and indeed hobbits, are dictated by an otherworldy force, when it is time for them to move on, they have no choice. Elves… they must choose their own fate. They eventually grow simply tired of living and no longer wish to do so, living out days of men a thousand times over until they simply cannot bear it anymore." The woodelf gazed at him, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Correct you are, little one, but do not feel sad for us, for in the Undying Lands there is much happiness I am told. Elves are granted a never-ending life, and for that there are consequences, but it is not a sad fate that befalls us, no. We finally feel the call of our natural home. Middle earth was never meant for us I feel, and so we travel back to whence we came, and leave this land for the dominion of men."

"The time of dwarves has also long gone, friend, but we remain, until we grow out of the minds of men and are nothing more than a creature of myth." Legolas at this news was saddened anew. The world was changing, and no place existed anymore for him or his bizarre friend.

"Come master dwarf, we have faced many battles together, risked our lives many times, but this battle we will soon face, is the hardest one by far. The battle to give in and… let go." With that the elf, who looked no older than when first met by Gimli, raised from his seat and out stretched his hand, which the dwarf shakily took.

They walked back to where Legolas had left his horse, placed Gimli on top and then followed himself. Gimli yelled to the remaining dwarves that he would not return and wished them all the best.

And here they found themselves one last time, atop a stallion together, on a journey. Only this would be the last journey. On the first night they stopped and set up camp, Legolas didn't need sleep, an old dwarf however did. They talked around the campfire, tales of old, recalling past glories and victories. Then the conversation took a sadder turn.

"Are you not scared, Greenleaf?" The dwarf asked. The elf thought for a moment, he knew what the question meant. Was he scared to die.

"I do not fear death, for we do not truly die, we simply move on. But yes, I am scared of the journey, is not every man, woman, child, dwarf and hobbit? But I am weary Gimli, but I will not go alone, should you wish me to stay… should you not wish to go, I would gladly stay for you my friend, I owe you that." From across the fire Legolas could see the look of shock on his companions face.

"You… you would stay… for me?" He questions, shakily.

"If you so desired it yes. You are all I have left now, and I owe you much for your help over the years. If you do not wish to take the journey with me, you are not obliged too… and I will not make it without you. I promised you we would sail together, when we were both ready." He then gestured to the white horse, lazily munching on the grass under its feet, neighing softly. "I can give this little one 2 commands, to carry us onwards onto our final place… or to take us back. Which do you choose, Gimli son of Gloin?" There was no malice in his words, for he spoke the truth, and did not want to pressure the man into making a choice he was not comfortable with.

"My dear stubborn Elf…I am old, getting frail, and am with the most fair, just and noble princeling I've ever had the fortune to meet. I would be honoured to go and finish your journey with you. Do not fret for me, do not add grief to your mind that is not yours to bear. We will do this, and together, you have my axe, and my friendship, this even in the Undying Lands will never change." A slight pause echoed in the night air, "so tell that beast of yours to ride onwards, onwards and never look back. You were right; it's time for us to leave these shores." Legolas stod briskly, and walked to the man and hugged him deeply.

"You are a brave Dwarf master Gimli" He said simply, "now sleep, our journey is not yet over and you need your rest." To this Gimli simply nooded, laid down, pulled a blanket over himself, and drifted into the world of dreams. Legolas of course remained awake, keeping the fire alight. He then began to sing, a song of old. It was in Quenya and told of the sea and the longing all elves would feel. It summed up this journey perfectly. He then moved on to a happier song, this time in Sindarin, which spoke of friendship, the woods and nature. Things very dear to Legolas' heart. The night passed in this fashion and soon the pair were on their journey again, and like this it remained until they reached the shores of Anduin. Here ended one part of their journey, and marked the beginning of another.

"And how dear prince, do we cross this river?" The Dwarf asked, his face one of scepticism.

"Simple old friend, we make a boat. This is what we must do. Every elf who wishes to pass to the Undying Lands makes their own boat and then they are ready to begin." Legolas stated, smiling towards the end, it was almost over. The dwarf wandered off, axe in hand, muttering something about not bringing a boat with them in the first place. Together they made a grey boat, sturdy and stable, Gimli chopped the wood while Legolas with his nimble hands, crafted. Soon it was complete, it stod before them, daunting yet inviting. Stage 2 was complete. Now the true test of courage would begin. Legolas approached the ship further, wearing his formal clothes, reminiscent of his days as prince. He also wore his circlet, a crown of sorts, and his golden hair was in the same style he wore at the coronation of Aragorn. He was ready. Beside him, stod of course none other than Gimli, who also wore his crown, he was of course a lord now.

"Here is the end Gimli, son of gloin, the last stage of our journey can begin. Let us go, friend" Legolas simply stated, holding out his hand. A moment's pause and then the hand was filled by his friend's.

"Ay, the Undying Lands await" With that they both stepped onto the boat and after a slight hesitation set sail. The land behind them gradually diminished in size. Their old home was now behind them, a new home ahead.

"Will you always stay with me Gimli, my friend?" the elf asked, hesitation in his voice. Gimli simply looked at him in the eyes, then turned back to where a bright light shone ahead of them, their path laid out clearly for them.

"Until the very end"


End file.
